


Однострочники 20.29 Белый слон

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Расскажите про "белого слона в комнате" )))это образное выражение ))) из ряда "не думай о белой обезьяне", не замечать огромную проблему под носом и т.д. но если честно, появление белого слона в комнате отеля у братьев тоже как заявка выглядит аппетитно )))





	Однострочники 20.29 Белый слон

Ведьму нашли на удивление быстро, по следам из раздавленных в своих домах трупов. По наивным запискам с орфографическими ошибками. Правда так ждали увидеть старушку, что пропустили говорящий портрет:

\- Всё между вами из тайного станет явным! И вырастет, и задушит!

Дин отпихнул вечно зависающего на разговорах Сэма, выстрелил в картину и бросил в горящий камин пучок заговоренных волос. Ведьма, прожившая триста лет, скрестившая живую плоть и призрачную эфемерность, исчезла с лёгким пшиком.

\- Вот дура-то! - сплюнул Дин, когда от прощального проклятья развеялся дымок. 

В центре комнаты завис маленький белый слонёнок.

\- Ээээ... - хотел что-то поддакнуть Сэм, но не успел. Сначала он по привычке завис, глядя Дину куда-то ниже талии, а потом слон внезапно вырос, вытеснив из комнаты воздух и расшвыряв охотников по стенам.

Дин еле удержался от позорного девчачьего визга, когда нечто пушистое погладило его по щеке, а мягкое пощупало за ногу. Извернуться и отодвинуться не получалось, туша к стене прижимала как влитого. А ещё слон сильно пах. Слоном и навозом.

\- Мля... - донеслось с другой стороны слона.

Дин вдруг представил, что если его щекочут ресницы, а ногу щупает хобот, то Сэму досталась... Хм... Было и смешно и страшно, что если сейчас заржать, то следующим в слоновьей попе окажется он сам. Опять же - пушистой может оказаться и кисточка на хвосте, а снизу упирается... Нет, Дин решил пока не затевать спор, какая сторона кому досталась.

\- Сэмми, ты как?

По ту сторону слона послышалась ругань и кряхтение. 

\- Вылезу, выдеру нахрен, чтобы не зависал! - проорал Дин поубедительнее, чтоб мелкий вспылил и - хоть матами, хоть как - обозначил, что у него происходит.

Слон тоже покряхтел и давление стало чуточку сильнее. Дин стал судорожно соображать, что могло стоять между ними такого, чтобы Сэм не решался поговорить. Ногу зажало неудачно, и если они с Сэмом не поторопятся, кость будет сломана в трёх местах. Сэму похоже тоже что-то пережало. Но смог пропыхтеть:

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь.

Слон повздыхал, но не вырос. Дин облегчённо вздохнул, кажется нашли.

\- Ты не гей, Сэм. И я не гей. И хватит об этом.

Ногу согнуло на излом, Дин зарычал от боли. Сэм, понимая, что лучше колоться сейчас, чем над раздавленным в блинчик братом, забормотал:

\- Я думал после ада... Ты смотришь. Ты постоянно смотришь, Дин. А я не могу. Не могу дать тебе этого.

\- Тебе Люци совсем мозги проклепал? Я, блядь, потерять тебя, идиотину, боюсь, чтоб тебя ещё какая тварь не одолела. А ты решил, что я тебя трахнуть захотел??? Серьёзно?

Повисло странное, тягостное молчание. Слон подрос ещё на пару миллиметров. Дин встал перед выбором - растрепать все секреты или сдохнуть.

\- Знаешь, Сэм, если бы тебя переклинило, чёрт с ним. Ради тебя я бы попытался, свет клином не сошёлся на девственной заднице, я бы пережил. Но ты же не гей. Я знаю про Марим. И ты меня с девчонками засекал. 

Вопреки всему слон подрос ещё самую малость, и Дин задышал ртом, чтобы не орать в голос. А Сэм выпалил:

\- В Клиффорд-Айлс! Она была такой высокой, с каштановой гривой по плечи. Я тогда впервые подумал...

\- Меньше думай, ботаник! Она была так похожа на тебя, что я купил ей мороженое, и мы вместе поржали над этим. И кстати, мне бы в тот вечер все равно бы не обломилось, Салли как раз по девочкам!

Через секунду слон с лёгким пшиком лопнул, а Дин, схватившись за почти сломанную ногу, рухнул на пол. Сэм подскочил и помог подняться, в кои-то веки не зависая и не тормозя на прикосновениях. Дин только сейчас понял, насколько его это раньше напрягало. 

\- Погоди, - пробормотал он, - помоги доковылять.

Они сломали раму портрета и загрузили дурно пахнущий холст на угли в потухший камин. Сэм сбегал за бензином. Последнее напоминание о ведьме с треском заполыхало в солёном костре. 

Главное расстройство ожидало в импале - ногу намяло так, что залезть Дин смог только на заднее сидение. Сэм помог умоститься и сел за руль.

\- Сэмми, ты в следующий раз быстрее говори, что тебе показалось. Нахрен нам ещё таких психотерапевтов.

\- Заткнись придурок, сам-то! - и ткнул кулаком в бок. 

Дин расслабленно ухмыльнулся.


End file.
